Kisses and Letters
by TandreOTP
Summary: Tori is in love with her best friend, André Harris. But when they were hanging out at her house, Tori suddenly did something that could change everything. Will Tori and Andre stop avoiding each other, and have a happy ending? Tandre.
1. Just a Study Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. The very creative Dan Schneider does. First fanfic. Please go easy.**

Tori's POV

OMG! Our biology assignment's really hard. I don't know if I can take this, it's REALLY HARD. Oh! I have an idea! Maybe I can ask André if he could teach me. He's my best friend, and we should do those kind of stuff together. But I have a really dark secret, I think I'm in love with him! I don't know why, I just do. Anyway, here he comes this way.

André walks toward the lockers.

"Hey André!" I greeted him.

"What's up, Tor!" He greeted me back. I just love it when he calls me Tor.

"Uh remember that homework our biology teacher gave?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm kinda having a hard time with it. Can you teach me?"

"Yeah sure. That's what best friends do."

I smiled, "Yay!"

"It's a date. A study date." André told me.

"Yeah, it would be weird if we're having a date, right?"

"Yeah, really weird" I laughed.

André heard the bell ring, "I gotta get to class. Bye Tor."

I waved, "Bye!"

Jade, Cat, Beck, and Robbie walked by. "Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"Hi!" Cat greeted me with her cute, high voice.

"Sup?" Beck said.

"How 'ya hangin'?" Robbie said.

"Hey, Vega." Jade said, showing a blank expression.

"Remember the homework in biology?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah, I could handle that." I said.

"Oh I know what you're up to!" Jade said with a scary smile on her face.

"What''s supposed to mean?" Cat said her catchphrase. It's been a while since she said that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Jade.

"Nothing." Jade mocked me with another attempt to imitate me.

"Ignore her. So, have you found a way to do the homework?" Beck asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"How woman? How would you handle an assignment that is twice as hard as living with girl pants?" Rex asked as he talked about Robbie.

Robbie went mad. "Rex!"

"André's gonna teach me." I told them.

Cat gasped "That's so exciting!" She said.

"Yeah it is, they're on a date." Jade imitated me again. I have a big feeling she knows my "deep, dark secret".

"What the? Now we're not!" I yelled at her.

"Just ignore her." Beck reminded me.

"Let's just go to class. I want to forget what Rex keeps telling me" Robbie whispered.

"I heard 'ya!" Rex said.

Jade, Beck, and I just ignored him and we walked away with Cat.

"Oooh, an adventure!" Cat giggles.

We went to class. But I can't stop the feeling that I'm in love with my best friend!


	2. Didn't Know Why I Did It

André's POV

I'm going to Tori's house! We're just gonna have a "study date". But I don't know how to say this but I think I'm in love with her. She's talented, nice, sweet, and beautiful for someone at Hollywood Arts. I just don't know of she likes me back. But I notice she's been acting weird all week. I mean she only sees me as her best friend, nothing else. I wonder how I can tell her how I feel. Anyway, I'm headed to her place.

I ring the doorbell.

"Coming!" Tori said.

Tori opens the door. "Oh, hi André!" Tori greeted me and smiled. She really looks cute when she smiles.

"Sup, Tor." I smiled at her.

I come in her house. "So, should we start?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." We both sit down on the couch. We put our books on the table and started studying.

One Hour Later

We're done studying. She's really easy to teach and that's what I like about her. We kept away our books and put them inside our bags.

"Hey, André'?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, Tor?"

"Thanks for helping me. You're a really good friend." Tori thanked me and smiled. Seriously, she really looks cute when she smiles!

"You're welcome Tor, you're my best friend," Tori smiled warmly at me. We both stood up.

"But listen, you've been acting strange lately." I told her.

"What do you mean strange?"

"You're kinda staring at something while you're eating lunch, while we're studying, while we're in class. I mean is there something wrong?" I asked her.

"No, I just, something's just bugging me." Tori told me. I'm really worried.

"Tori, we're best friends. You should tell me all your prob-"

Tori suddenly kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and closed my eyes. The kiss was like almost a minute. I was surprised she did that to me.

"Oh, André'! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" Tori was really sorry for kissing me. I want to calm her down.

"It's cool." I told her. But why did she kiss me? Could she like me back? My phone rang. I looked at my phone and saw Grandma's message. She needs help with the shadow that's following her.

"I gotta go. My grandma kinda needs my help." I told her.

"Bye." Tori said.

"Bye Tor." I said as I went towards the door.

Tori's POV

I can't believe I kissed André' on purpose! Why did I do it? 'Cause I'm stupid! Now our friendship's ruined! I sat down on the couch frowning. Trina went downstairs and saw me almost crying.

"Hey, what's wrong" Trina asked me.

"Nothing. Just stuff." I told her with my unusual sad voice.

"What stuff?"

"I kissed André', okay?"

"Ooh! Give me more details!" Trina was excited to hear more.

"When we were done studying, André' told me I've been acting strange lately,"

"You were strange."

"Just, let me continue! Okay, while he was talking, I just kissed him." I went back with my usual voice.

"That's it?" I nodded.

Trina told me "So? You just kissed him? You didn't blurt out any word about your feelings for him. So it's not the end of your friendship."

"Well you do have a point." For once I agreed with her.

"Bye, I have to go upstairs to paint my nails." Trina went back upstairs to paint her nails.

I still looked worried. I slowly went upstairs and went to bed.


	3. The Plan

André's POV

I still could't forget what happened last night. I didn't know why would she do that. I don't know if I could still talk to her because of the incident last night. I just arrived at school and saw a piece of paper inside my locker. Before I could read it, Beck, and Robbie walked by.

"Hey André!" Beck and Robbie greeted me at the same time.

"Sup, guys." I greeted them.

"Whatcha readin' there?" Robbie asked me.

"I have no idea." I told him as I unfolded the paper.

"Okay so let's see it." I gave Beck the paper.

Beck cleared his throat. "Okay it says here:

I can no longer hide my love for you. I desire you with all my heart. I liked you from the day we met. You were super talented and nice. I love you.

Signed by Anonymus." We all looked shocked and confused.

"Whoa, no one ever sent girl pants that kind of letter." Rex teased.

"Rex! This is not the perfect time to say that!" Robbie yelled at him.

"Who could've sent this letter?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Beck said.

"Oh yeah it's-"

"Tori!" They both said. :Wait! There's many other girls who write letters you know! For instance, I saw Jade writing on a piece of paper smiling and giggling. And I saw Cat giggling while writing on a piece of paper." Rex reminded us.

"Perhaps Jade's giggling 'cause she's up to doing mean things again." Beck disagreed.

"And Cat might have been drawing something girly rather than writing." Robbie agreed.

"Maybe let's just see." I told them.

Jade walks by with a piece of paper. She really looks mad.

"Hey babe." Beck greeted Jade.

"What up!" Jade greeted his boyfriend.

"Whatcha got there?" Beck asked.

"A kick me sign." Jade showed her paper. While pointing at the letters she said "I wrote it with blood. Well it looked like blood but it's not."

"To whom are you gonna put that kick me sign on?" I asked.

Jade points at Rex "Him."

"Dang woman!" Rex complained.

We saw Cat giggling while holding a colorful piece of paper.

"Hi!" Cat greeted us with her high voice.

"Hey." We greeted her.

"Look, I drew a unicorn!" Cat showed us while giggling.

"Cat, why is it pink? I hate pink." Jade told Li'l Red.

"That's so hurtful." L'l Red said.

"So, you gonna tell Tori you feel the same way?" Beck asked me.

"I don't know." I responded.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, did I miss anything about Vega?" Jade was excited to hear the whole story.

"Yeah, a lot." We chorused.

"Ooh! That's so exciting!" Li'l Red gasped.

"So, tell us the whole story." Jade told us.

"Okay, long story short she kissed me last night and we think she sent me a love letter." I told them.

"Ooh!" They seem interested

"Tori did write you that!" Jade and Cat told us at the same time. For once, Jade didn't call Tori by her last name.

"So, go for it! Tell her!" Robbie told me.

"Guys, I don't know maybe let's just talk later after class. Bye guys." I went to class.

"Bye!" They said at the same time.

Jade's POV

Hmmm...How should I start this? Oh yeah, we're gonna have to ask Vega what happened last night. I wonder if she really did that "thing" to him. If it's really true I would be victorious! No one's gonna steal Beck from me! Well here it goes. There's Tori who just finished her class.

"Hey Vega!" I yelled at her.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"What happened to you last night?" I asked her with my usual dull voice, even if I already know.

"I really can't tell you." Tori hesitated to tell us.

"I thought we already knew." Cat admitted.

"That?" Tori asked.

"That you-" Cat said but was cut off.

"What? You knew?"

"André told us." Beck and Robbie told her at the same time.

"But, where is he?" Tori asked us.

"He was off to class." Beck told her.

"And he doesn't wanna talk about it." Robbie continued.

"So, explain." I told Tori.

"Okay. I admit it! I'm in love with André Harris! And I wrote that letter! Say anything you want!" Tori admitted it. Score!

All of us smiled widely.

"Oooh! So how can we help you?" I really smiled at her.

"You guys should stay outta this. It's my own problem." She told us with a frown on her face. She started to slowly walk away.

"Look Tori we can always help." Cat told her.

"Fine. But how are we gonna fix this whole thing?" Tori asked.

"Duh then you could just go talk to him." Robbie told her.

"That's it?" Tori asked.

"That's it." Beck told her.

"Okay, but how are we gonna talk to each other? We felt like we're not friends anymore since last night." Tori asked.

"You'll leave it to us" I told her, showing off my phone.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay?" Tori looked confused but somehow agreed to the plan.


	4. Help

**A/N: I'm REALLY sorry for keeping you guys waiting for, like, two months! Super sorry! I had a ton of schoolwork and suffered a really bad case of Writer's Block. Luckily, I could write the next chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

**Vatala Darkmist: I'm sorry it made you wait for a long time but here it is.**

**spkdog, miramisa90212, I Don't Have an Account, Jeremy Shane, ambermarie3: Thanks! :) Hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**jlevi: Agreed. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Tori's POV<span>

I still couldn't understand what Jade and the others are trying to tell me. Which reminds me that I may be the only one that doesn't understand anyone's unspoken communication. Oh well, they're not the only ones I could trust. I could talk to Lane about this. But I'll just let Jade, Cat, Beck, and Robbie go on with their plan themselves. In fact, they are already helping me talk to Andre about the whole "incident".

"Okay?" I agreed to their plan. "You guys do what you do while I do what I do."

"Bye!" They waved me goodbye as I was walking to Lane's office. They now started to think of the plan.

I have to say, maybe talking to them may be a not-so-good idea. Jade is still my frenemy despite the fact that she's the mastermind of their plan. Beck could be forced by Jade to tell others the stuff I told them because he _always _does what she says. Robbie has Rex, who has a really low rate at keeping secrets. Cat could also be a blabbermouth at some times. But I trust all of them.

I knocked the door to Lane's office. I was very nervous to tell him everything. "Come in." he said.

I open the door, came in, closed it, and had a seat. Lane was holding a bottle of lotion, rubbing his hands. "You want some?"

He offered me some of his lotion. I was confused why he is so addicted to hand lotion.

"What's so special about that lotion?" I asked. "Come on, hold out your hands." I held out my hands in front of him and he squirted some of his lotion. I rubbed my hands with a very confused look.

"Taste it." I did what he said and it tasted like...cheese? I had to say it was delicious!

"Mmmmmmm...Where'd you buy those flavored lotions?" I asked.

"I have a friend that knows how to make lotion." He said.

"So, what did you come here for?" He asked me. I was really nervous to tell him that I'm in love.

"I'm just gonna ask something." He nodded. "Let's just say a girl likes a guy, and she doesn't know if he likes her back. Then she did something to him that made him avoid talking to her. What should she do?" Lane was kinda confused with my question.

"Whose problem is this?" He asked.

"Uh..." I can barely think of something.

"Tori, tell me the truth." Dang, he found out!

"Fine. I'm in love with someone." I had to admit it.

"With who?" He asked.

"I don't wanna tell you, it's too personal." I hesitated to tell him his name. "Come on. Do you want me to help you or not?" He's so curious with what I was thinking.

"Uh...I'm in love with...Andre." I said with a sad look on my face. Lane looked interested with what I said.

"So what was it where you talking about you did something to him?" He asked. Why does he have to ask me everything?

"I...kissed him." I said softly.

"Oh...and you guys weren't talking to each other lately?"

"Yeah. So, what will I do now? It feels like he doesn't like me back and he doesn't want to be my friend anymore." I asked him, almost crying, but I told myself not to cry.

"Why won't you just talk to him? He is your best friend. And why would he hate you? Talking to him is the best solution."

"Thanks Lane." "Don't mention it."

I left the room. But I heard him say something that sounds like "There must be something those two are hiding."

I went back inside and said, "I heard that."

Andre's POV

I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, you couldn't imagine how it is to not talk to your best friend that you're in love with. I really wanna talk to her, but I think it might put our friendship to danger. If I tell her that I love her, I think we won't be friends anymore. I know that she kissed me, but I'm not convinced that she feels the same way about me. I don't want our friendship to be like this. Anyway, I saw Beck, Jade, Robbie, and Cat talking about something. I greeted them.

"Hey guys."

"Hi!" They all said at the same time.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked them. I think they're talking about me and Tori. It was just a guess. But I don't trust them in this kind of situation. It's me and Tori who are talking about. They must be talking about me and Tori being back together as friends.

"Nothing. It's all about how we're gonna get you and Tori to go "back to normal". Cat giggled and admitted it.

"Cat!" Beck, Robbie, and Jade were sorta thinking of a plan.

"Whatty?" Cat sounded so innocent.

"Can you please just tell me what you're talking about?" I just wanna know what they're talking about.

"Andre, do you really wanna get back with Tori as friends?" Robbie asked. "Yeah, but you guys shouldn't be involved in it." I told them.

"Look man, we really care about what's happening between you and Tori. We're all friends here, aren't we?" Beck convinced me to let them go on with their plan.

"Well, fine. You guys go on with your plan. I gotta go."

"Bye!" They waved me goodbye and continued working with their plan. I even heard Jade said, "Yeah it's gon' be good."

I decided to talk to Sikowitz about my "issue" with Tori, but something's telling me that I shouldn't tell him that I'm in love with Tori.

I knocked on the door to Sikowitz's classroom. "Ooh! The coconut delivery guy is here!" Sikowitz thought his coconut delivery is here. I just opened the door and...

"Andre? You're the delivery guy? Where are my coconuts?" He asked.

"No, Sikowitz. I'm not here to bring you some coconuts." I explained to him.

"Okay, so welcome to the wonderful world of acting!" Sikowitz extended his arms out wide.

"Okay? Look I gotta ask you something." I said.

"Well, what is it?" He asked me. I feel nervous to tell him that I'm in love with Tori.

"I...uh...I'm in love with...Tori!" I blurted out. I bit my lip 'cause I don't know how Sikowitz is gonna react.

"Cool! So what's the problem?" I was shocked to see him to be interested that I'm in love with her.

"The whole thing is the problem! And she kissed me when we were alone together on our study date. Now, we're avoiding each other. What should I do?" I'm really serious with my problem with Tori. Anyway, Sikowitz asked me to sit with him on the stage-thingy of the room.

"You know Andre, there's a part of your life when you're in love with someone and you just can't get her out of your mind," I nodded. "And you and Tori are best friends, she wouldn't just avoid you like then when she kissed you. There's always some point where your problem with Tori will fade away and you might be friends with her again...or more." Sikowitz whispered the "or more" part. I'm sure he was talking about me and Tori starting a relationship when I eventually talk to her. Man, I just wanna talk to Tori! But I got this weird feeling, wonky perhaps, since Sikowitz reminded me of me and Tori are boyfriend-girlfriend in the future. Honestly, I don't want anyone to remind me of me and her. It makes me more nervous and wonkier around her. I just couldn't forget about her. She's always in my mind. I love her.

"Andre?" Sikowitz said my name.

"Huh, what?"

"You're just staring at the floor. Thinking of something?" He asked.

"No, it' just nothing." I said. "But thanks for the help!" I thanked him as I left the room.

I heard him say, "Get me some coconuts okay?".

But I've never seen Sikowitz that serious before since the day he was depressed when he missed his ex-girlfriend's cat, Bunny.

Well, it's lunchtime. Gotta go.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it! R &amp; R!<strong>


	5. Desperate

Cat's POV

Yay! It's lunchtime! I remember the time when my brother ate lunch, then a minute after he started jumping around the room with a broomstick! Heeeeheeeeheeee! Anyway, I'm very concerned for Tori and Andre now. They're still not talking to each other. But, Jade finally has a plan to get them to talk. Ooh! Jade's here. But it's unusual, she's not with Beck. I ran to her with a giant smile on my face giggling like I'm on the rainbow! Heeeheeeeheee!

"Hi!" I greeted her with my unusually high voice. "Isn't life amazing?" I giggled.

"Hi Cat. You suppose that you say that every day!" Jade yelled at me. Why does she have to be so mean to me?

"That's so hurtful!" I gasped and frowned. While talking, we went to the most amazing place to get lunch, The Grub Truck! Heeeeheeeheee.

"Where's Beck?" I asked. "Oh, I allowed him to sit with Andre and Robbie." Jade told me.

"Oh, so we're gonna sit with Tori?" I asked her nicely. Jade went sarcastic, "No, Cat, we'll sit with Sinjin." I gasped. Again, she's so mean and she doesn't have a reason to be.

"Hi Festus" I greeted Festus. "What up, Festus? What's in the menu?" Jade asked.

"Well, we had spaghetti, ravioli-" "Ooh, ravioli!" I smiled widely as I realized there's ravioli! Heeeheee! "You let me finish!" Festus yelled at me. Why do people have to be so mean? "So, what else do you have there?" Jade asked.

"That's all we got. Spaghetti and ravioli." Festus told us.

"Fine, I'll get some ravioli." Jade and I paid him. I giggled. "What, Cat!" Jade was so annoyed.

"Ravioli, they're like pasta pillows!" I giggled. Jade got our orders and gave one order of ravioli to me. I'm so excited for some ravioli! Heeeheeeheee!

We both walked to a table where Tori sat alone. She looked lonely and sad, again. I really wish we could help her.

We greeted her, "Hi!" I said. "What up, Vega?" Jade greeted. Jade and I sat down next to her.

"Guys, I don't think I can do this," Tori said. "I mean-"

"We get it. That's why we're gonna help you." Jade said. That was completely out of character. But who cares? Heeeeheeeeheeeee!

"You guys have a plan?" Tori asked. "Yup! Jade's got one. Heeeheeehee!" I told her with my unusually high voice.

"And we're not gonna tell you. It's a surprise. Get ready Vega." Jade said with her dull, rather evil voice.

"So we heard you talked to Lane about this?" I told Tori.

"Yeah."

"So what did he say?" Jade asked.

"You know, he said I just have to find a way to talk to Andre so things would go back to normal." Tori told us.

"But Tori, you admitted you like him, didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I know, but I don't know if he likes me back." Tori said with a sad look on her face. After Tori said this, Jade looked at me and somehow gave me a message.

"Of course, Vega. Why wouldn't he like you back?" Jade said nicely.

"I mean, like, more than friends. I think he only sees me as his best friend. When I suddenly kissed him, I don't think he felt anything." Tori sadly said.

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't you believe us?" Jade asked Tori.

"'Cause, why would I believe in Jade?" Tori made it obvious.

"Jade's telling the truth." I told Tori.

"Yeah, 'cause now I realized that you're not into my boyfriend." Jade explained it to Tori.

"So, this means we're friends now?" Tori asked. "No, but still you can trust us." I never knew Jade would say that. Whew! Good thing she's not mean anymore. If she's mean to me again, I'm gonna cry. But now, I'm so happy! Heeeheeeheeeheeheee! :)

"Thanks guys. You really came through for me." Tori smiled and thanked us.

"You could always count on us." I giggled.

Beck's POV

While Jade and Cat are sitting with Tori. Me and Robbie are sitting with Andre. We're really concerned about their problem. But one problem, Robbie brought Rex. Not that I hate Rex, but he sort of bugs me and Jade. I'm putting emphasis on Jade. Rex kind of kills the moment and makes jokes at the wrong time. I'm not gonna blame anyone for having Rex with us.

"You know guys, I know something that could cheer him up? A joke. Knock knock?" Rex said in a failing attempt to cheer Andre up.

"Who's there?" Me, Andre, and Robbie said in a dull voice.

"You, Robbie, the terrible comedian." Rex said. No one laughed.

"Rex!" Robbie went mad at Rex. Honestly I think it's so weird to bring a puppet to school, talk to it, and treats it like it's real.

"So, I heard you talked to Sikowitz about this whole thing?" I asked Andre.

"Yeah. He said I could just talk to her." He replied.

"So why won't you just talk to Tori?" Robbie said.

"Do you even know how hard this situation is? When I talk to her, the problem might get bigger. Or worse, we might not be friends anymore." Andre was desperate in solving the problem. He feels like he can't talk to Tori anymore because of the "kissing incident".

"Wait, what do you even think about Tori?" I asked Andre.

"Yeah, Tori loves you! You just didn't realize it. Do you even know why she kissed you and wrote that letter?" Robbie agreed.

"I...uh..." Andre sort of hesitated to tell us. But I think he feels the same way.

"Say it!" Me and Robbie told him to just spit it out (not literally).

"I'm in love with Tori Vega." Andre admitted it softly. Maybe so Tori won't hear him.

"See! Both of you feel the same way about each other. Why can't you talk to her?" I asked her.

"I know Tori kissed me and sent me a letter but I'm still not convinced that she likes me. I'll only believe it when she says it." Andre replied.

"Okay, we respect your decision." Robbie said.

After this, we all became silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this and the next chapters! R &amp; R! :)<strong>


	6. Suspicions

**A/N: Thank you for your awesome reviews! :)**

**spkdog: Thanks! I tried my best to make Cat in character in that chapter. :)**

**miramisa90212: Thanks! Hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Jade's POV<span>

Now we're getting ready with our plan. Vega and Harris thought that we're just gonna make them finally talk to each other, but they're both wrong. We all shared ideas for a plan to make them start dating. *evil laugh* We're not really forcing them, but we heard it straight from their mouths. They're in love with each other. They just don't know that they both feel the same way. Okay, we're all at Cat's house. Don't ask why 'cause Robbie used that useless Spin-a-Ma-Jig app again. Ugh, it always stops on Cat. I remember the time when we had to think of a float design for the Parade Parade. Robbie used the app and it stopped on Cat. Grrr...I just wish it'll stop on me, so they could see my house! *evil laugh* Anyway, our plan is on the go. Here's our plan: we're gonna text Vega and Harris telling them to meet at the same place early in the morning, not knowing that they're gonna see each other. But, to make sure they'll both fall for it, we're gonna text them as "mystery people" so they won't know who texted it. Now, I'm gonna text Vega. Beck's gonna text Harris.

"Meet me tomorrow, at school, main hallway at 6:00a.m." We both texted this to them. Hope their gonna see their big surprise!

Tori's POV

I'm still bugging about my problem with Andre. I don't even know what kind of plan Jade and the others thought of. Anyway, I'm with Cat. She's still random and happy since lunch. But she didn't cheer me up. We were walking at the hallway when this happened:

My phone just rang. It played Make it Shine. I saw that someone texted me.

"Tori, who texted?" Cat asked with her usual high voice. I looked at the screen yet it didn't show who texted.

"I don't know. There's no caller ID." I replied. "Well what does it say?" Cat looked at my PearPhone.

"It says 'Meet me tomorrow, at school, main hallway at 6:00 a.m.'." I said, looking confused. Who would send this kind of message?

"Ooh! So follow everything that text message says!" Cat giggled.

"I don't know. This may be a scam or something." I wouldn't believe in this message right away.

"On second thought, I think I'm gonna follow the message." I now believe in that text message.

But I'm still scared on what's gonna happen when I go to school tomorrow, early in the morning. I'm gonna do this...alone. It may sound scary but I'm just gonna do it.

Andre's POV

I really can't stand my problem with Tori. Beck and Robbie sure did convince me that she feels the same way, yet I'm still not convinced. She did kiss me but I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I lost my best friend. I'm with Robbie right now (without Rex, good thing) and we're just getting ready for the last class of the day. This mysterious thing just happened:

My phone rang. It played Make it Shine, the song that changed Tori's life and the reason why she's in Hollywood Arts. It's a text message.

"Who texted?" Robbie asked. I went suspicious. There's no name on it. "I have no idea." Robbie looked at the text message and read it:

"Meet me tomorrow, at school, main hallway at 6:00 a.m." That's what it says on my phone. "Do you think I should do it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think you should." He replied.

"Yeah but, that sender wants me to go to school tomorrow early in the morning. It may not be safe." I told him.

"It's in school here anyway. It's pretty safe here." Robbie insisted me to follow everything the text message says.

"Well, I guess I could do it." I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy this chapter! R &amp; R :)<strong>


	7. Confessions

**A/N: And we're down to my last chapter. *gets Sam's remote and presses a button that plays 'Awww.'* But I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**ambermarie3 and jblova123bbay: Here's the last chapter! :( Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

Tori was really scared that she had to go to school two hours earlier than usual. She had another problem. She just could not get her best friend out of her mind. She really wants to talk to him so things would go back to normal. But something is telling her that she can't risk her friendship with Andre because of what she did to him by confessing her true feelings for him.

-5:30 am.-

By this time Tori is getting ready for school to see what's gonna happen in the main hall later. Of course, her parents allowed her to do it. Now, Tori is still the only one awake since school usually starts at 8:00. She went to school with a concerned and sad look on her face.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Tori said in her mind.

Andre is also getting ready for school, thinking about the same thing. He did not want to put their friendship in danger just because he is in love with her. He is also worried about what'll happen to him at 6 in the morning in school since a "mysterious person" sent it to him. He and Tori still haven't realized that they're going to see each other later in school. He went to school as he was thinking of Tori.

-6:00 am.-

It's time. Andre entered the school campus a couple of minutes earlier than Tori. He wandered around the hallway and still, no one's there.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea." He thought. But after a while, he saw Tori walking through the main entrance door of the school. They recognized each other but tried to avoid each other's faces. They were standing near Tori and Sinjin's lockers, facing each other, looking hesitant.

"Hey." Tori greeted him, biting her lip.

"Hi." Andre greeted her back.

"So, about the kiss, " Tori said. "I'm really really sorry for doing that to you. I don't know why I was just...I love you. You're always the one that I can always count on. And if you don't feel the same way it's okay, we can still-" Andre cut her off, holding her waist, kissing her. Tori slowly closed her eyes, put her hands on his shoulders, automatically kissing him back. The whole place was silent. You could see sparks fly as they were kissing. They both enjoyed the moment, confessing each other's feelings.

Neither of them pulled away until after a minute. They both smiled warmly at each other.

"I love you Tori Vega." Andre said smiling.

"I love you too Andre Harris." Tori replied. After saying this she continued kissing him for another minute. They felt the spark. It was all beautiful. They pulled away for air.

"So, I heard there's a new fancy restaurant down the street. Wanna go out there Friday night?" Andre asked her.

"Yeah, I'd love to, boyfriend." Tori was smiling the whole time. They kissed once more passionately, starting their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Cat were revealed to be watching them. They all smile and high-fived at each other, saying their plan was a complete success. As this was happening, Tori and Andre are still kissing. Yes, that's how much they love each other.

Tori and Andre are already a couple, never having any single argument. They always spend time a lot and nothing could be between them. Yeah, that's love alright. They had a wonderful, happy ending. :)

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. We reached the end of the story. Favorite Scene? Chapter? POV? Tell me by reviewing this story! (I'm not forcing you. :)) I'll also let you know that I'll be doing a sequel and it's gonna be about...*drum roll* Cabbie! Stay tuned for some new fics I'll post soon! :)) Anyway, R &amp; R! :)<strong>


End file.
